i heard her call my name
by mar-celsama
Summary: ¿el amor puede cambiar a las personas?, ¿para bien? ¿para mal? ¿existe la lines que separa el amor de la locura' fic para el desafio de pecados y tabues del grupo levihan fans de fb


I Heard her call my name

Decir que se amaban no les haría justicia, ambos fueron los anónimos protagonistas de la historia de amos mas grande jamás contada, se amaban, ella lo amaba, y el, el vivía por y solo con ella, solo estando con ella respiraba y existía, ella era su todo su mundo su luz su vida, su razón de existir la amaba mas allá de la razón y de todo entendimiento, la amaba mas allá incluso que del mismo amor.

El poco a poco fue adueñándose de su vida, intento condicionar su existencia a sus propios deseos egoístas, alejarla de todo y todos a los que conocía, intento limitar incluso los latidos de su corazón y hasta el aire que respiraba, secuestrar sus ilusiones.

Ella lo amaba, de eso no hay duda, por lo que fácilmente sus ojos fueron vendados y negó hasta un punto sin retorno el hecho de que el hombre del que se enamoro estaba perdiéndose cada vez un poco mas bajo el peso de su amor obsesivo, era su cuerpo, era el y al mismo tiempo ya no lo era mas, casi no que daban rastros del que le susurrara palabras de amor, lo amaba y aun así por sobre ese amor un nuevo fue sentimiento fue apoderándose de ella, _**miedo**_, le temía cada día un poco mas, la manera en que la miraba casi con ira, la manera de hablarle, el intentar coartar su vida, lo amaba es cierto, pero aun mas le temía, con dolor tomo la decisión.

Ahí estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, con señas de haber llorado, el mas bajo se abalanzo sobre ella en un intento de encerrarla entre sus brazos, ella lo empujo lejos, lo amaba demasiado pero también le temía, el tenerlo cerca le lastimaba, solo quería terminar con todo y aprenderá vivir sin el.

_levy, me voy, le dijo una vez mas mirándolo directamente a sus ojos grises que le regresaban un a clara mirada de espanto y desesperación, _las lagrimas una vez mas corrían libres por sus mejillas, las palabras de la joven de gafas resonaban incesantemente en su mente, ella se iba, _se iba, por todo lo que es sagrado_, desesperado enredo sus delgados dedos en su oscuro cabello, cayendo de rodillas al piso, el corazón acelerado intentando huir de su pecho, los pulmones exigiendo el oxigeno que el no podía entregarles en ese momento, oyendo como ella intenta alejarse de el, _ella se va, se alejara de mi, _las únicas palabras que inundan su mente, encolerizado grita su nombre una y otra vez, implorando rogando a la chica de cabello castaño que regrese, solo junto a ella vive y sin ella solo es muerte, sin ella estaba muerto, _muerto_, no era mas que un cadáver moviéndose entre los vivos, inerte vacío, ella no lo escucha solo se acerca a la puerta, ni siquiera voltea a verlo una ultima vez, duele, duele demasiado ver en que se ha convertido, la puerta es abierta mas ella jamás alcanzo a sentir sobre su piel la fresca brisa del anochecer.

Sintiendo como la las fuertes manos de el se cerraron sobre su delgado cuello, las lagrimas saltaron de sus ojos castaños, nublándole la vista, apenas y podía ver y entender las palabras que el susurraba mientras que intentaba liberar el agarre de esas manos sobre su cuello usando hasta la ultimo rastro de fuerza que le permitían sus delicadas manos en comparación con las grandes y fuertes de el que se cerraban impenetrables sobre ella, apenas y comprendió lo que sucedió al momento en que sus brazos caían inertes a sus costados y un ultimo susurro escapaba de sus azulados labios.

_**Levi…**_

Al fin dejo el vano intento de librarse de su agarre, sus brazos cayeron flácidos, oyendo como pronunciaba su nombre en el ultimo susurro, soltó al fin el delgado cuello, marceado por las fuerzas de sus manos sobre el, sosteniendo ahora la delgada cintura, comprendiendo perfectamente sus acciones, todo rastro de culpa, dolor o remordimiento estaba subyugado ante un solo9 pensamiento, _ahora ella jamás lo abandonaría, _estarían juntos para siempre, como debía ser. _Como siempre debió ser, porque solo el tenia el derecho de mirarla de tocarla de hacer suyo su cuerpo, __**de amarla**_

con sumo cuidado tomo el cuerpo inerte llevándola hasta la cama que durante tiempo compartiesen, dejándola allí deleitándose con la magnifica vista que le ofrecía, para el era la imagen de la perfección, simplemente perfecta y además solo para el, solo es5ta ultima idea consiguió encender la llama del deseo, sin consideración ni contemplación alguna retiro hasta la ult8ima pieza de tela que cubrían a la desafortunada joven, lo ultimo que quito fueron sus gafas dejándolas sobre la mesilla de noche, beso con infinita sus ojos y mejillas borrando todo rastro de lagrimas, siguió después con la tarea de quitarse sus propias prendas, denotando así el gran estado de excitación.

El manto de la calurosa noche de verano cubría todo en tinieblas, dos amantes amparados en la oscuridad, el susurrando dulce palabras de amos entre besos que depositaba con ternura sobre la aun cálida piel de su amante que se encontraba entre sus brazos, palabras y caricias no correspondidas.

Apenas y rozo los aun cálidos labios de ella con los suyos propios, acariciando la suave piel del vientre, cada caricia le erizaba la piel, el sentimiento estaba mas allá de todo entendimiento racional, la cadena de besos fue descendiendo, partiendo en sus labios, barbilla y el delgado cuello marcado por su7s propias manos, siguiendo por sus hombros encaminándose a sus pechos que beso, lamio y acaricio con deseo y avidez, ninguna palabra o reclamo saldría de los labios de la castaña, por lo que dio rienda suelta a sus enfermizos deseos , volvió a besar y lamer esa piel casi con furia, llegando a morder allí donde le placiera en la cada vez mas pálida y fría piel, sin detener el camino de caricias beso y lamio el plano vientre, cintura y caderas bajando por las largas piernas, retomando el camino ascendente hacia el ansiado lugar, besando el interior de sus muslos acariciando sus pechos, el camino de besos llego al fin al lugar mas intimo del cuerpo que estaba ultrajando, volvió a besar lamer acariciar a su entero antojo regocijándose en su propia lujuria, se acomodo entre sus piernas que no ofrecieron resistencia alguna, entrando en ella de un solo golpe, perdiéndose en el torbellino de pasión y deseo que lo envolvía, embistió una vez con fuerza brutal, unan segunda vez sin oír reclamo alguno, una tercera y cuarta vez casi como queriendo desgarrar el inerte cuerpo, sus cuerpos acoplados a la perfección, estaba cerca ya del final, la miro a la cara sus ojos castaños nublados por el frio manto de la muerte le miraban sin verlo, lejos de sentir culpa o remordimiento alguno embistió una vez mas casi con ira, _una vez te dije que jamás te alejarías de mi, lo recuerdas?_ Pregunto al aire mientras continuaba con el furico vaivén, el sudor perlaba su frente, estaba cerca del clímax, una ultima embestida derramando su esencia dentro de las entrañas de la desdichada joven.

Pasaron las horas, volvió a ultrajar el cuerpo una y otra vez, la imagen de ella sumisa ante sus deseos no hacia mas que inundarlo en deseo, tomo su cuerpo los días siguientes, el toque frio de su piel encendía el deseo, pasaron tres cuatro días, una semana, el cuerpo de la joven de castaños cabellos ya mostraba evidentes signos de descomposición gracias a las altas temperaturas del verano que azotaba la ciudad, el no notaba como el cuerpo empezaba a marchitarse entre sus brazos, en todo ese tiempo ni siquiera había salido de la habitación en cuestión, estaba junto a ella, _juntos_…

Se aferro de nuevo a ella, enredando sus delgados dedos en el cabello de ella a acomodando su rostro en el hombro del cuerpo marchito, fue besando la piel del cuello, subiendo nuevamente por su barbilla hasta llegar a los pálido labios, la beso con voracidad y desesperación, un beso no correspondido que le supo a muerte , mientras sus manos recorrían la mortecina piel de los hombros y delgados brazos, hasta sus manos que caían lánguidas a los costados, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, sus manos asc3ndieron una vez mas por el exánime cuerpo y volvieron a descender.

Volvió a tomar la piel del cuello succionando con fuerza, repitió la acción un par de veces, renovó una vez mas su macabra labor después de observar aquellos ojos, que a pesar de estar nublados por el velo de la muerte continuaban siendo los mas bellos para el, los únicos en los que podía perderse completamente, siguió besando con pasión la piel de su vientre, besando acariciando cada rincón cada centímetro, necesitaba hacerla suya una vez mas, su propio cuerpo ya no susurraba por la pasión gritaba que la hiciera suya, a ella que le perteneció solo a el en vida y mas aun ahora, el era el dueño de su cuerpo de su alma lo fue de sus sueños, y ahora era dueño absoluto de su vida, el la tomo para si y ahora le pertenecía era completamente suya para siempre, así como siempre deseo, seria suya y de nadie mas, era suya y por lo tanto el único con el legitimo derecho de poseer su cuerpo cuanto quisiera y en la forma que el quisiera, solo suya, suya! Con este pensamiento en mente su notable excitación subió de grado hasta un punto ya doloroso, sin cuidado separo las piernas de ella y de un solo golpe se sumergió dentro de cuerpo, una oleada de pasión recorrió desde la el cuello y hasta la punta de sus dedos, seguía siendo tan deliciosa como siempre lo fue.

Sus movimientos aumentaron de velocidad, le era imposible controlarse siendo ella su acompañante, sus gemidos inundaban el aire junto con el intenso olor a muerte, una vez mas estaba cerca del final, sus jadeos demostraban mas que excitación, junto con la palidez extrema de su sudorosa piel, embistió un vez mas el final estaba cerca, otra embestida y su esencia se derramo una ultima vez en el putrefacto cuerpo de una joven de cabello castaño, el mas bajo cayo sobre ella sin fuerzas, y lo ultimo que escucho o creyó escuchar fue la voz de ella diciendo su nombre, cerrando los ojos para ya no volver a abrirlos al momento que su corazón daba el ultimo y débil latido.

Al fin estarían juntos por siempre, como debía ser…_como siempre debió ser._


End file.
